


Pijaminha

by juliacalasans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Crop Top, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP without Porn, Rough Sex, Sadomasoquism, Spanking, jongin in a crop top
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Com o fiel pijaminha — blusa curta, quase um cropped, shortinho colado na bunda —, Jongin desfila pela sala. Chanyeol o encara. É visível o desejo, a vontade, e Jongin até sabe que não deveria fazer esse tipo de coisa com o melhor amigo de seu irmão mais velho, mas como evitar?É tudo um jogo; e se vencer significa uma boa foda, Jongin está no páreo para qualquer coisa.





	Pijaminha

Jongin não tinha a maior autoestima do mundo, mas conhecia a própria beleza e seguia a filosofia de que, no templo de seu lar, ela não era de fato necessária. Durante anos, substituíra blusas e calças rasgadas por outras tão estragadas quanto, feliz em deslizar por aí como o bom estudante de humanas que viria a ser. Vaidade a troco de quê se não havia ninguém para apreciar? Esforços inúteis.

Com um presente, porém, tudo mudara.

Fora um pijama, bem intencionada lembrancinha de aniversário comprada por Chanyeol — melhor amigo de Baekhyun, seu irmão mais velho — com o único pormenor de que já fazia pelo menos cinco anos que Jongin passara dos quatorze. Desta forma, o conjunto não servira muito bem no corpo adulto, delineado por muita dança e porções gordurosas de frango frito: a blusa fizera as vias de cropped, enquanto o short ficara por demais apertado na bunda e coxas grossas.

— Hyung, quando é que você vai perceber que eu cresci, hein? — perguntara Jongin ao encarar o reflexo no espelho, admirando o próprio corpo, achando um pouco de graça na situação. — Não sou mais um garoto, sabia?

Fora uma brincadeira, não era exatamente amigo de Chanyeol, mas ele ficava tanto tempo em sua casa que já era quase parte da família. O tempo permitia certas intimidades… Mas não explicava o olhar direcionado à bunda dentro do shortinho apertado: algo de intrigado, mas também de apreciativo. Algo que fizera Jongin se sentir desejado e confuso. Ao fim, depois de um instante longo demais, Chanyeol coçara o pescoço sem jeito, desculpando-se, e sugerira que Jongin voltasse à loja onde comprara o presente para fazer a troca.

Era o caminho mais lógico, mas passara longe do que Jongin efetivamente decidira seguir.

A verdade é que não fizera de propósito. Chanyeol comprara o presente no quinto dos infernos, a faculdade comia seu couro com farofa, suas parcas energias eram direcionadas a fazer trabalhos e chorar na internet — perdera, no fim das contas, o prazo para a troca das peças. E não querendo fazer desfeita, passou a usá-las mesmo assim, desfilando pela casa em toda a sua glória seminua sem ligar muito para a situação.

O tal pijaminha virara sua segunda pele; só se dava conta dele quando recebiam alguma visita  ou Chanyeol, momentos em que se obrigava a entrar em roupas pelo menos decentes para não passar vergonha. Pensava no olhar de Chanyeol para sua bunda com muita frequência, porém, assim como pensava nele como um todo: corpinho de academia, voz grossa, mão grandes que prometiam os melhores estragos. Cultivava aquela crush platônica há muitos anos.

E assim, num certo dia onde acordara dotado de coragem suicida, ouvindo a voz de Chanyeol na sala, decidiu sair do quarto com o pijaminha para ver o que aconteceria. Nas suas expectativas mais otimistas, o lerdo pelo menos prestaria atenção em sua roupa — faria alguma piadinha, provavelmente — mas a realidade lhe trouxe outras delícias: o olhar surpreso passeando por todo o corpo, lambendo as coxas, a cintura fina, até finalmente pousar em seu rosto. A apreciação silenciosa, o sorrisinho sacana no canto da boca.

— Bom dia — dissera simplesmente, a voz grave, mas bastou.

Durante toda aquela longa manhã, observando Chanyeol deliberadamente evitar olhares em sua direção, Jongin pensou no que faria. Ao fim, como um bom preguiçoso, decidiu não fazer nada, apenas esperar. E desfilar, em todas as oportunidades possíveis, com o shortinho na frente de Chanyeol. Estava em sua própria casa, afinal; e não fazia nada de errado. Ainda.

 

>><<

 

Não conseguia se lembrar exatamente de quando conhecera Chanyeol, pois pensar em Baekhyun era pensar nele junto; como carne e unha, alma gêmea, bate coração, eram inseparáveis desde sempre. Quando criança, não prestava nele a menor atenção; e em sua defesa, podia dizer que a adolescência demorara para abençoar Chanyeol. Quem daria moral para um graveto fedido de cutucar manga? Sempre fora legal, tratando-lhe com aquela condescendência que os adultos mais gentis têm com as crianças, e só isso. Nada demais.

O tempo foi passando, porém. Chanyeol começou a tocar em uma banda, entrou na natação, ganhou um pouco de músculo e a velha catinga adolescente deu lugar ao cheirinho estranho, mas gostoso, do cloro impregnado na pele. A voz engrossou, os cabelos trocavam de cor a cada semana, e ele tinha aquelas mãos enormes nas quais um Jongin confuso de quatorze anos se pegou reparando com mais frequência que o normal. Considerava ali o ponto de partida, marcado no exato dia em que a imagem de Chanyeol brotou espontaneamente no meio de uma das suas punhetas e nunca mais saiu.

Reconhecera estar ferrado, mas pouco tinha a ser feito; enquanto desabrochava em plena adolescência, Chanyeol já era adulto, e como todos os outros, não o levava muito a sério. E Jongin não o culpava. Preguiçoso demais para ser infantil ou transformar aquilo em algo pessoal, tratou a questão como tratava todas as outras — esperando passar — e podia dizer que estava dando certo, mesmo com a interferência do pijaminha… Até tudo dar errado. Geralmente é assim que funciona.

A questão era que Chanyeol estava para começar um mestrado na mesma faculdade onde Jongin cursava Relações Públicas, e movido pela obrigação quase familiar que tinha com o irmãozinho mais novo do melhor amigo, ofereceu-lhe caronas diárias, que eram obviamente uma má ideia. Sem a mediação de Baekhyun, ambos tinham pouco a conversar, e o trajeto representava quase uma hora feita de silêncios tensos. Isso sem falar da possibilidade de olhares esquisitos… Obviamente, Jongin aceitou: para poupar sua preguiça, pagava preços absurdos, mesmo que estes representassem a figura de Chanyeol vestido num terno bem passado com os cabelos penteados para trás.

Que delícia, ficava triste só de pensar.

— Para que isso tudo? — perguntou no primeiro dia de carona, sentindo-se um pouco autoconsciente da calça jeans meio rasgada e da blusa simples que vestia. — É mestrado, não a reunião com os acionistas de uma empresa.

Chanyeol riu.

— Nunca te contaram, Nini? Não basta se formar em Direito, tem que parecer um advogado. Se não, qual é a graça? Além disso, hoje encontro meu orientador pela primeira vez, quero passar uma boa impressão: tanto para ele quanto para as universitárias desavisadas.

A bissexualidade de Chanyeol era fato amplamente conhecido, embora ele sempre tendesse mais para mulheres, o que Jongin achava honestamente uma pena.

— Lamento informar, mas numa faculdade de humanas, elas não se interessam tanto assim por gente com cara de exatas… Faço mais sucesso que você. — O que era meio irônico, já que a bissexualidade de Jongin vinha na direção oposta à de Chanyeol. — Vai ter que comprar umas chinelas de dedo se quiser se divertir um pouquinho.

— Tenho confiança o suficiente na minha beleza para acreditar que não será o terno e o cabelo penteado de gel que vão atrapalhar minha vida. Fiz questão de comprar um terno no tamanho exatinho para ressaltar meu corpo gostoso… Não pode ser em vão.

Não era; passeando com o olhar pelo corpo do outro, mapeando os detalhes — o jeito como o tecido apertava as coxas e abraçava os ombros largos, além de ressaltar a elegância das mãos, seu maior fetiche — Jongin podia dizê-lo com toda certeza, mas não o fez. Apenas riu.

— Hyung, você é muito convencido. Onde fica a humildade?

— Não fica, né, Jongin. Não gasto horrores de academia para ser humilde. Você, no meu lugar, também não seria, eu te garanto. Na verdade… — Lançou-lhe um sorrisinho sacana de esguelha. — Eu acho que nem é. Vou observar de perto as suas movimentações a partir de agora, mocinho. Contar tudo o que tá fazendo de errado pro Baekhyun.

A única coisa que ele provavelmente descobriria era que Jongin passava a maior parte do tempo beijando garotos, o que não seria exatamente uma novidade para Baekhyun — o único da família para quem tinha contado. Não se assustou pela ameaça; devolveu um sorriso igualmente sacana. Com a voz baixinha, um cantarolar, disse:

—  Não sei se recomendo você ficar me vigiando. Talvez não goste muito do que pode ver… — Inclinou-se na direção do outro. — Ou goste muito — sussurrou, sentindo o corpo um pouco quente ao vê-lo engolir em seco, as mãos apertando o volante com um pouco mais de força. Deliberadamente, Chanyeol não o encarou, e ao continuar, Jongin voltou ao tom normal. — De qualquer forma, não é assim tão emocionante. Não sou tão fã do meu curso, mas levo a sério.

— Se não é fã, por que faz, então?

— Baekhyun não te contou, hyung? Não era lá muito rentável seguir vivendo como dançarino, então eu tinha que ter uma profissão. Relações Públicas foi onde consegui passar. E aprendi a gostar, também. Não do curso, como já disse, mas da profissão. Dá para suportar. — Deu de ombros. — Continuo preferindo dançar.

— O Baekhyun não é muito de ficar comentando esses detalhes comigo e eu também não sou de ficar perguntando. Acho que é por isso que a gente dá certo até hoje. — Ele riu, olhando então para si quando pararam num sinal. — Mas eu sei que você dança bem, então fico triste que tenha sido esse o motivo.

— O capitalismo é cruel e não surpreende ninguém. Larguei o balé, mas sigo na dança contemporânea como hobby, então não é derrota total. Como dizem que eu fico sexy dançando… — Chanyeol riu e Jongin o acompanhou, ainda que em meio a um esforço débil para defender sua dignidade. — Ei, hyung, é sério! Não ri! Me descola uns beijos na boca.

O olhar que passeou de baixo a cima por seu corpo, dando especial atenção aos lábios contorcidos num bico infantil, parecia a prova definitiva de que Chanyeol levava aquilo muito a sério. Jongin sentiu que lhe faltava fôlego. Ambos se encararam durante todo o tempo que o sinal demorou para abrir e os carros, impacientes, começassem a sinfonia de buzinas. E aí, apenas aí, Chanyeol preocupou-se com a resposta, proferida em tom de desafio:

— Só acredito vendo.

— Quem sabe um dia… — Jongin respirou fundo, sentindo o coração martelar dentro do peito. Como sobreviveria àquelas caronas sem entrar em combustão? Definitivamente fora má ideia. — Quem sabe.

 

>><<

 

Em vez de provar-lhe que estava errado, como a vida gostava muito de fazer, a cada dia Jongin tinha a certeza de que estava na merda. Não apenas por causa dos ternos, das mãozonas ou da imagem gostosa de Chanyeol com topetinho, mas por causa das conversas, que mostraram-se frutíferas em graus inesperados.

Era engraçado o quanto você podia conhecer alguém por mais de quinze anos e ainda assim não saber nada sobre ele. Nas idas e voltas diárias, regadas a álbuns de indie rock e indie pop — quem imaginaria que Chanyeol gostava daquelas coisas? — conversavam sobre o mestrado, a faculdade, o trânsito, Baekhyun, as músicas favoritas, comida, estresse. Sobre qualquer coisa.

Os silêncios eram raros, e deliciosos, já que geralmente significavam os olhos de Chanyeol sobre si naquele interesse cheio de códigos. Às vezes Jongin achava que estava imaginando aqueles momentos; às vezes, quando ele lhe tocava a coxa e acariciava seu corpo com um simples olhar, achava que fazia um jogo consigo. Chegava em casa quente, ansioso por alguma coisa, aquela frustração descontada em punhetas regadas a fantasia: Chanyeol prensando-o contra a porta do carro, apertando sua cintura até que ficassem hematomas, lhe tocando com desespero e rudeza.

Não era o mais careta dos transantes, mas também não se valia de muitos fetiches: gostava do sexo lento, carinhoso, da mesma maneira como apreciava as transas regadas a desespero e dores no corpo. Atualmente, qualquer coisa que viesse estaria boa… Aquelas horas de tensão dentro do carro estavam prestes a enlouquecê-lo.

Talvez por isso, no shopping a comprar uma coleção de croppeds, juntamente com algumas calças de cintura baixa — porque efetivamente gostara do jeito como as blusas curtinhas vestiam o próprio corpo — analisou seu reflexo no espelho do trocador e concluiu, não pela primeira vez, que estava bastante fodível, e que Chanyeol talvez merecesse um mimo. Pelas caronas, claro. Assim, abriu a câmera e tirou algumas fotos, separando aquela onde estivesse mais gostoso para enviar ao mais velho.

Fazia pouco menos de uma semana que tinham trocado contatos no celular, um avanço em relação ao meio de comunicação que usavam anteriormente: Baekhyun. Desde aquele dia, onde Chanyeol apertara suas mãos entre as dele para entregar o celular e lhe presenteara com aquele maldito sorrisinho de lado, tinham trocado poucas palavras, coisas objetivas e relacionadas às caronas. Considerou que a foto talvez fosse inconveniente; enviou assim mesmo.

 

_[17:10, 10/11/2018] Jongin: [FOTO]_

_[17:10, 10/11/2018] Jongin: Ei, hyung, você gostou? Tô pensando em comprar._

 

Era sábado à tarde, Chanyeol estava enfurnado na academia, provavelmente, então não esperou resposta. Não precisava mesmo de uma: decidira levar o conjunto no momento em que o colocara no corpo. Com aquela calma que só têm os desistentes ou os atolados de coisa para fazer, experimentou outros croppeds, outras calças, testando as combinações que mais lhe agradavam.

Ao fim, com o último cropped que separara a fazer a péssima função de cobrir-lhe o tronco — era realmente muito curto, e junto à calça, deixava a barriga e uma parte dos ossinhos do quadril à mostra — resolveu bater mais uma foto, dessa vez olhando diretamente para o espelho, piscando e mostrando a língua. O tipo de foto que mandava para Joonmyun quando queria uma foda fácil, ou para Minseok, geralmente acompanhada de algum dirty talk; desta vez, mandou-a para Chanyeol. Já que tinha enlouquecido de vez, então o faria em grande estilo.

 

_[17:39, 10/11/2018] Jongin: [FOTO]_

_[17:40, 10/11/2018] Jongin: Esse também. E aí, hyung, você gosta? Decidi levar._

_[17:40, 10/11/2018] Jongin: mas não conta pro Baekhyun… ele não pode saber que tô gastando o dinheiro do meu estágio comprando roupa cara, ou periga me matar_

_[17:40, 10/11/2018] Jongin: Fica sendo um segredo nosso, hm?_

 

Fechou o aplicativo, juntou as roupas, passou tudo no cartão de crédito com o coração doendo um pouquinho. Não era como se ganhasse fortunas trabalhando na Assessoria de Imprensa da faculdade, mas também não transformava tais momentos de luxo em hábito. Na tentativa de consolar a própria consciência, olhando pela janela do ônibus igualzinho aquelas pessoas nos clipes, surpreendeu-se um pouquinho quando o celular vibrou no bolso. Chanyeol, dizia o resumo das notificações; abriu-as antes que perdesse a coragem.

 

_[18:11, 10/11/2018] Chanyeol-hyung: nossa, Nini_

_[18:11, 10/11/2018] Chanyeol-hyung: ficou muito bom. Você comprou os dois?_

_[18:12, 10/11/2018] Chanyeol-hyung: vai arrasar o coração das menininhas na faculdade_

_[18:12, 10/11/2018] Chanyeol-hyung: E hmm… O que você me dá para eu não te dedurar para ele?_

 

Sob o calorzinho morno do tesão, Jongin se perguntou se aquilo era um flerte. Parecia… Precisava se lembrar o tempo todo de que Chanyeol ainda vivia no conto de fadas onde Jongin era hétero. Não tinham lhe faltado brechas para dizer a verdade, mas por algum motivo, não sabia se queria contar, não ainda. Talvez por medo do que viria depois, talvez por medo de as coisas ficarem estranhas. Chanyeol preferia mulheres, no fim das contas, e era muito fácil se convencer de que estava projetando tudo aquilo por pura tensão sexual acumulada. Estava realmente precisando transar.

 

_[18:15, 10/11/2018] Jongin: Depende. O que você quer?_

 

A resposta demorou para chegar. Começou a se sentir nervoso.

 

_[18:24, 10/11/2018] Chanyeol: não sei… enquanto você continuar conversando comigo por aqui, seu segredo estará à salvo_

_[18:24, 10/11/2018] Chanyeol: pois sou gente boa_

_[18:26, 10/11/2018] Jongin: [FOTO]_

_[18:26, 10/11/2018] Jongin: Hyung, você me deixou nervoso à toa_

_[18:26, 10/11/2018] Jongin: isso não se faz, sabia?_

_[18:27, 10/11/2018] Chanyeol: pode fazer o biquinho que quiser, Nini, vai se acostumando_

_[18:27, 10/11/2018] Chanyeol: pois a tendência é ficar pior_

 

Oh sim. Por favor. Jongin conseguia imaginar muitas maneiras de ficar pior, todas deliciosas...

Conversaram sobre mais algumas coisas, algo como uma extensão dos diálogos trocados no carro, e chegando em casa, Jongin deixou-o no vácuo unicamente para bater uma punheta.

Estava merecendo, pelo bem da própria sanidade.

 

>><<

 

Chanyeol tinha vinte e cinco anos, um emprego no setor jurídico da Prefeitura que lhe pagava bem por cargas de trabalho reduzidas, fazia o primeiro mestrado e, ao mesmo tempo em que tinha aquela maturidade sexy que Jongin esperava de um cara mais velho, conseguia ser muito infantil às vezes. Não de um jeito ruim, mas de um jeito meio apaixonante: enviava selfies propositalmente ridículas o tempo todo, gastava grandes quantidades de tempo jogando ou mandando sequências em caps lock a respeito de jogos, virava noites nas quais devia fazer trabalhos jogando lol e reclamando. Cantava, compunha; Jongin tinha áudios dele no celular que o faziam querer rir por motivo nenhum.

— Você está roubando meu melhor amigo de mim — brincou Baekhyun certo dia, não parecendo de fato muito ameaçado. — Toma cuidado. Ele é meio grudento… Você talvez não aguente o tranco.

Era um conselho trivial, mas o sorrisinho com o qual Baekhyun o proferiu fez Jongin pensar que havia alguma coisa ali aquém de seu conhecimento. Não deu muita atenção. Só poucos dias depois quando, jogado com seu fiel pijaminha e sem vontade de viver no sofá, foi chamado para ir ao bar com Chanyeol e Baekhyun, que começou a entender o significado daquela fala.

E sentiu receio: não estava exatamente confortável em invadir um programa comum de ambos, que eram amigos há tanto tempo, mas Chanyeol insistiu mais um pouquinho, e então Baekhyun veio reafirmar que estava tudo bem — Chanyeol era um bêbado chato, seria bom ter alguma companhia mais ou menos sóbria para lidar com ele, não era nada combinado, só algo pensado de última hora para matar o tédio… Acabou topando comparecer, estreando o menos pornográfico dos crop tops comprados, embora ainda não muito confortável com toda a situação.

 

_[20:01, 02/12/2018] Chanyeol: feliz porque você veio_

 

Olhando para o celular, perguntou-se qual era o sentido de dizer aquilo via mensagem sendo que estavam dentro do mesmo carro; bastava interromper o assunto com Baekhyun e virar rapidinho por cima do ombro… Ainda assim...

 

_[20:03, 02/12/2018] Jongin: espero que seja divertido_

_[20:03, 02/12/2018] Jongin: inclusive: estou bonito, hyung? me arrumei especialmente para ficar bonito com os hyungs_

_[20:03, 02/12/2018] Jongin:  parecer mais adulto_

_[20:05, 02/12/2018] Chanyeol: mas você é um adulto_

_[20:05, 02/12/2018] Chanyeol: né?_

_[20:06, 02/12/2018] Jongin: hyung, você é muito desatento_

_[20:06, 02/12/2018] Jongin: me deu um pijaminha no meu aniversário de dezenove anos e já esqueceu minha idade?_

_[20:09, 02/12/2018] Chanyeol: tinha coisas mais importantes chamando minha atenção_ …

 

Jongin mordeu o lábio, guardando o celular no bolso antes que falasse alguma besteira. Baekhyun estava ali, merda. Tinha que se comportar ou pelo menos fazer um esforcinho, e naquele momento, decidiu que não beberia. Não confiava mais em si mesmo.

O que acabou sendo uma decisão inteligente: conversa vai, conversa vem, Chanyeol esbarrava o pé contra o seu por debaixo da mesa, às vezes colocava a mão em sua coxa no meio de um argumento… E o toque era firme, tão seguro, fazia-lhe imaginar mil coisas. Se sóbrio fora difícil segurar a barra, não imaginava o desastre que seria com álcool.

Precisava transar. Era questão de vida ou morte.

E como desgraça pouca era bobagem, as coisas conseguiram piorar: Chanyeol decidiu que era uma boa ideia chamá-lo para lancharem juntos na cantina do prédio — com frequência — assim como fez hábito em passar lá na Assessoria da faculdade para dar um oizinho quando tinha tempo. Era sempre uma imagem gostosa vê-lo chegando todo asseadinho, como aqueles CEOS de filmes eróticos vagabundos, para dar aquele sorriso sacana e dizer que estava de olho no que Jongin andava fazendo.

Depois da primeira vez bem sucedida — em partes — a sua frequência nas mesas de bar com Baekhyun e Chanyeol também aumentou, seguindo a escalada de seu desconforto; em vários momentos, com piadas sujas e cheias de duplos sentidos, lidou com o constrangimento que Baekhyun lhe causava, expondo casos vergonhosos ou simplesmente fazendo insinuações meio sacanas sobre a relação de Jongin e Chanyeol. Já não aguentava mais sentir a cara queimar; já não aguentava mais bater punheta com as fotos que tinha do outro na academia, imaginando a oportunidade de provar daquele suor, sentir aquele corpo, saciar sua curiosidade.

Seria ele grande? Saberia lhe dar prazer? Ele tinha a confiança dos homens mais velhos, a experiência, mas num repertório formado basicamente por mulheres, o que pouco lhe importava. Jongin ensinaria tudo a ele, se necessário, só para ter a chance… A cada orgasmo solo, deliciosamente insatisfatório, decidia que contaria logo a ele que era bissexual e pagaria para ver o resultado; mas então sóbrio, fora da bolha do tesão, perdia a coragem.

Chanyeol lhe mandava mensagens fofas de bom dia, contava piadas que não tinha graça ou discorria sobre casos da sua época de pau fedido de cutucar manga; falava sobre o mestrado, ajudava Jongin em alguns trabalhos acadêmicos, compartilhava com ele suas playlists no Spotify; durante as caronas, olhava para ele com carinho, mas também com desejo, vestido naqueles malditos ternos; nas saídas para o bar, exibia todo o seu terrível senso de moda, e ainda assim lhe parecia uma refeição completa. Chanyeol tirava-o do sério. E era questão de tempo até fazer alguma besteira.

 

>><<

 

O semestre acabava e, com ele, vinham as festas, multiplicando-se como pragas pela Universidade. No grau de cansaço que Jongin se encontrava, elas não pareciam muito atraentes, mas decidiu fazer uma única exceção para a calourada da Comunicação: primeiramente porque era seu próprio departamento, e tinha a obrigação de marcar presença; segundamente, Joonmyun estaria lá, uma foda simples e fácil para matar aquele tesão desgraçado que lhe roubava o sossego.

Joonmyun era professor de marketing e já passava dos trinta, mas as pessoas costumavam fingir que não, então ninguém estranhava sua presença nas festas de alunos; Jongin, na verdade, muito a apreciava. Ao sair de casa, vestindo o cropped que não cobria nada e aquela calça de cintura super baixa, o cabelo estilizado com bastante gel e algum traço de maquiagem, sabia que estava gostoso, pronto para matar e que tinha aquela foda na palma de sua mão. Bastava encontrar Joonmyun no meio da bagunça.

E foi difícil. Estava tudo cheio, a música muito alta, a luz muito fraca, piscando em psicodelias visuais bizarras, mal conseguia ver um palmo à sua frente. Não deixou que isso atrapalhasse a experiência, claro, dançando com algumas pessoas, beijando outras, esfregando-se em quem dava vontade, mas Chanyeol era quem queria e Joonmyun era quem podia ter, então tentou não perder o foco.

— Você está uma delícia — disse o professor quando o encontrou, sentado em um dos pufes no cantinho da pista de dança, e beijou-o cheio de segundas intenções. — Senta aqui, gracinha.

De costas para ele, Jongin sentou-se em seu colo e começou a rebolar, deixando o corpo trabalhar no piloto automático, sentindo o tesão queimar devagarinho. Se fechasse os olhos, podia imaginar que era Chanyeol ali, sob sua bunda, grunhindo como Joonmyun fazia baixinho em sua orelha… Quando abriu-os e deu de cara com o próprio Chanyeol ali, encarando-o completamente chocado, achou em primeiro lugar que estava delirando. A realidade da cena baixou em si aos poucos; mas já estava com tesão suficiente para não se importar.

Encarou-o de volta, sorrindo safado, e aumentou o ritmo das reboladas enquanto Joonmyun beijava seu pescoço, as mãos subindo e descendo pela barriga exposta. Os elogios sussurrados contra sua orelha faziam-no se arrepiar todinho, às vezes soltando um ou outro gemido que sabia que Chanyeol não conseguiria de fato ouvir, mas que esperava que ele conseguisse imaginar.

O olhar dele sobre si era pura gasolina, e viu-o arrumar a calça num desconforto tão óbvio que sentiu vontade de rir, puramente porque era bem merecido que Chanyeol ficasse tão louco quanto o deixava na maior parte das vezes. Quando ele engoliu em seco, esperou que estivesse se refreando de fazer alguma coisa; quando apertou as mãos em punho, esperou que estivesse desejando saber, morrendo para saber, como era estar ali, no lugarzinho de Joonmyun, que já começava a simular algumas estocadas contra si, falando mil sacanagens em tom de promessa.

Virou-se no colo dele para beijá-lo na boca, empenhando-se duplamente porque sabia que tinha plateia. Nunca tinha se tomado por um exibicionista, mas Chanyeol parecia despertar-lhe aquele lado. Aquele desejo. Quando Joonmyun chamou-o para irem embora, ele já não estava mais lá, mas sentiu que o recado estava dado… Para bem ou para mal.

Faltava uma semana para as aulas acabarem; por covardia, Jongin faltou tanto a segunda quanto a terça seguintes. O silêncio no chat de ambos lhe passava más energias, um pressentimento ruim… Não pôde fugir na quarta, porém — era apresentação de trabalho final - e entrou no carro sentindo que, de um jeito ou de outro, aquela viagem representaria o fim de alguma coisa.

— Ei! — Chanyeol sorriu como se nada tivesse acontecido. — Você não vai acreditar no que meu orientador fez, Nini. Eu preciso te contar…

Sentiu-se em iguais medidas decepcionado e aliviado; rendeu o assunto como se nada tivesse acontecido também. A única diferença era que Chanyeol evitava olhá-lo nos olhos, até os toques eram cautelosos. É, talvez fosse acontecer exatamente o que Jongin temera. E pouco podia fazer.

Na volta, fez-se um silêncio estranho, artificial, porcamente disfarçado por aquela playlist indie rock que Jongin já sabia de cor e salteado. Tamborilando na janela, cantarolou junto com o refrão de Do I Wanna Know em voz baixinha, feliz porque estavam quase chegando em sua casa, logo poderia chorar em cima de sua perda em paz.

— Desde quando você é gay?

Por um instante, seu coração parou, e então começou a martelar igual louco no peito.

— Desde nunca. Eu não sou gay. Sou bi… — Respirou fundo. — Mas prefiro homens.

— E por que eu não sabia disso?

— Você nunca perguntou? Eu não sei. Não… É, não tenho uma desculpa.

Chanyeol processou a informação em silêncio — e por um longo tempo.

— Aquele cara… É bem mais velho que você.

— É, eu sei. — Sobre o colo, olhos fixos na estrada, apertou as mãos uma contra a outra. — Gosto deles assim. Mais velhos que eu.

— É mesmo? E por quê?

— Pela experiência. Não tenho paciência para não sentir prazer. Eu gosto do jeito que eles me conduzem… É meu fetiche.

— Eu não imaginaria. Com essa carinha… — Ele encarou-o de esguelha, e Jongin engoliu em seco. — Eu te conheço desde criancinha, Nini. Quando foi que você cresceu? — O tom era baixo, uma carícia rouca. — Mas tudo bem. Estamos falando de fetiche. Sabe qual é o meu, Nini? Sabe? São garotos que acham que sabem das coisas. Garotos para os quais eu possa ensinar uma boa lição.

Viraram a esquina da rua de Jongin, Chanyeol estacionou o carro lentamente, e então ambos se encararam. Ele sorria sacana, sorria como se pudesse devorá-lo inteiro, e seu olhar não escondia nenhuma de suas intenções maldosas. Inclinando-se para frente, no limiar da provocação, pronunciou as palavras contra a boca de Jongin, uma a uma:

— Talvez eu tenha entendido errado os sinais. Mas olha, Nini… Eu realmente gostaria de ensinar algumas coisas para você.

Inclinou-se para frente, querendo diminuir aquela distância, mas Chanyeol recuou e fugiu de seu alcance. Sem controle, gemeu baixinho. No rádio, Daddy Issues começou a tocar e a ironia da coisa era tanta que talvez achasse graça se tivesse prestado atenção.

— Oh,  _por favor_ …

Chanyeol sorriu e então segurou-o pelas laterais do rosto para beijá-lo devagar. Um arrastar de lábios, de línguas, dos dedos dele que, numa carícia despreocupada, iam de lá para cá em suas bochechas. Tentou aprofundar o contato, mas então Chanyeol apertou com mais força, retomando uma dominância que Jongin não resistiu em lhe dar. Dócil, mole, deixou-se conduzir, o corpo morno, o rádio cantando sobre tesão.

Quando se separaram, Chanyeol o encarou, minimamente ofegante, e sorriu. Tinha os lábios vermelhinhos, convidativos para tantos outros beijos, mas teve sua nova tentativa repelida. Fitou-o sem entender.

— Sua primeira lição, Nini, é que você não deixa alguém que está claramente dando em cima de você na mão desse jeito, ok? Você me deixou  _louco_. E isso não se faz. — Beijou sua bochecha. — Fica como um castigo… — Arrastou os lábios pela pele até a orelha, contra a qual murmurou as palavras seguintes: — Mas só porque eu não tenho a menor condição de te comer dentro desse carro.

— Hyung… Por favorzinho, vai?

Apostou no tom manhoso, sua maior arma, e regozijou-se internamente quando Chanyeol voltou a beijá-lo, pela primeira vez apostando em alguma agressividade. A punição da boca contra a sua era gostosa, o aperto firme em seus cabelos lhe fazia ter vontade de gemer. Entre mordidas espertas nos lábios, alguns gemidos contidos e a música ameaçando terminar, sentiu que podia morrer ali e não teria problema.

Isso até Chanyeol apertar a buzina sem querer, o susto foi tanto que pensou ter morrido de fato. Ambos se afastaram de súbito, ofegantes, descabelados, Chanyeol o enxotou antes que fossem presos, o olhar cheio de promessas, e Jongin entrou no prédio com a cautela dos criminosos. Refugiado em seu quarto, a boquinha inchada, o corpo meio mole, olhou para o pau duro dentro da calça apertada e pensou no que faria. Uma punheta, com certeza, mas…

Foi o tesão agindo quando ajoelhou-se na cama, o corpo meio arqueado para mostrar ao mesmo tempo os lábios, a barriga e o volume na calça, e bateu uma foto. Enviou-a antes que pudesse se arrepender.

 

_[23:03, 15/12/2018] Jongin: [FOTO]_

_[23:04, 15/12/2018] Jongin: olha como o hyung me deixou…_

_[23:04, 15/12/2018] Jongin: você gosta, hyung?_

_[23:07, 15/12/2018] Chanyeol: porra_

_[23:08, 15/12/2018] Chanyeol: não me faça sofrer um acidente_

_[23:09, 15/12/2018] Chanyeol: se toca gostoso pensando em mim, hm?_

 

Não era uma ordem de fato, mas Jongin gemeu como se fosse, se livrando desajeitadamente da calça e da cueca para tocar o pau duro e babado. Gravou um pequeno vídeo, enviou e começou uma masturbação lenta, esperando por uma resposta que demorou tempo demais para chegar; precisou lembrar-se várias vezes de que Chanyeol estava dirigindo e que de todos os momentos ruins para um sexting, aquele conseguia ser o pior de todos.

 

_[23:31, 15/12/2018] Chanyeol: caralho, garoto, que delícia_

_[23:31, 15/12/2018] Chanyeol: você vai me matar_

_[23:32, 15/12/2018] Chanyeol: e eu vou te punir por isso_

_[23:33, 15/12/2018] Chanyeol: você vai gritar pra mim_

_[23:34, 15/12/2018] Chanyeol: me aguarde_

 

Por favor, gemeu Jongin num áudio tão impensado quanto o resto daquela noite maluca, largando enfim o celular para o lado e tocando-se furiosamente até o orgasmo — satisfatório e frustrante. Caralho. Era Chanyeol que acabaria o matando, e nem se via no direito de reclamar.

 

>><<

 

Chegou a pensar, quando acordou, que as coisas ficariam estranhas, e talvez tivesse sofrido durante algumas horinhas deitado na cama, encarando o teto, pensando na razão da existência e das besteiras que o tesão o levava a fazer. Quando pegou no celular, porém, tinha um bom dia de Chanyeol, juntamente a uma selfie meiga, e sentiu-se tranquilizado. Estava já em terreno confortável, com aquilo, conseguia lidar.

O problema agora era que a faculdade já encerrara as atividades, para o anoitecer dos pesares, e não havia mais razão para caronas — o que significava também que não tinha mais desculpas para ficarem sozinhos. Jongin estava no grau máximo de querer subir pelas paredes, principalmente porque Chanyeol fazia promessas — algumas por áudio, outras por vídeo, outras por sessões desgraçadas de sexting — e não tinha razão nenhuma para duvidar de que elas se realizariam. Mas quando?

Por várias vezes quis sugerir um motelzinho, ou algo do tipo, mas Chanyeol estava ocupado com o mestrado e com os fechamentos anuais da Prefeitura, não se sentia no direito de exigir muito. Nos passeios com Baekhyun, estes de frequência também reduzida, aproveitava a chance para roubar alguns beijos, fingia que não sentia Chanyeol tocando-lhe o pau por cima da calça debaixo da mesa, arrepiava-se nos murmúrios sutis de gostoso...  contra seu ouvido. E esperava, fiando-se nas promessas, na imaginação que lhe mantinha num estado de tesão quase integral.

Na quinta-feira antes do Natal, morto de cansaço por não fazer nada o dia todo, Jongin tomou banho, vestiu o fiel pijaminha e deitou-se no sofá para assistir algum filme. A ideia era esperar Chanyeol chegar em casa do barzinho em que estava Baekhyun e os demais amigos da época do colégio para conversarem um pouco e quem sabe baterem alguma punheta coletiva, porque era o que estava tendo, né? Melhor do que nada, com certeza. A mãe saíra com seu namorado, que logo logo viraria padrasto — Jongin estava torcendo — e era até gostosinho estar ali de boas, alternando alguns pequenos cochilos com respostas para Chanyeol quando sentia-se um pouco mais consciente.

A campainha tocando foi um susto tão grande que sua alma saiu do corpo; geralmente o porteiro avisava quando alguém estava para chegar, e se não tinha avisado, quem podia ser? Abriu-a um pouco temeroso, segurando uma garrafa atrás do corpo só por garantia, mas era apenas Chanyeol, e sentiu-se tão aliviado quando surpreso.

— Hyung! Você não estava com seus amigos? Cadê o Baekhyun?

Chanyeol encolheu os ombros.

— Reencontrou uma menina que estudou com a gente e os dois estavam num clima… Resolveram ir para outro bar só os dois.

O significado daquelas palavras lhe causou um frio na barriga.

— Eu tô sozinho aqui, então...

— Ah, Nini,  _eu sei_ — disse, e seu sorriso era predatório. — Eu sei bem. Você não vai me deixar entrar?

Jongin largou a garrafa num canto e abriu espaço para que Chanyeol entrasse, sentindo o corpo todo tremer de ansiedade. Não tinha se preparado muito bem, e até tentou ficar preocupado com isso, mas não teve tempo; tão logo a porta se fechou, Chanyeol calmamente o prensava contra ela, encarando-lhe o corpo de cima a baixo com desejo escancarado.

— Por que você usa tanto esse pijaminha se essa coisa  _não_ _te serve_? — perguntou, deslizando a mão pela lateral da barriga exposta, causando intermináveis arrepios. — Foi no dia que você vestiu essa merda que eu senti vontade de te comer pela primeira vez. — Inclinou-se, roçando o nariz por seu pescoço acima até a orelha, a qual mordeu fraquinho antes de continuar: — Senti vontade de te jogar na cama… Te deixar todo marcado, todo mordido. E eu tava crente que você ia trocar essa merda, mas então passou a usar ela o tempo todo. Foi de propósito, Nini? Você estava me provocando de propósito?

Nem conseguiu pensar em fazer charminho; suspirou, deixando clara a sua aprovação por aqueles toques, embrenhando as mãozinhas por debaixo da camiseta que Chanyeol usava para sentir a pele quente das costas. Perdeu o fôlego; respondeu meio ofegante:

— Foi, hyung. Eu queria tanto que você me comesse… Cada vez que você me olhava era… Ah, hyung. Eu imaginei  _tantas_  coisas…

Chanyeol o beijou, posicionando o corpo de maneira que pudesse se esfregar lentamente contra ele, o estímulo preguiçoso, mas efetivo, fazendo o corpo de Jongin inteiro formigar. Tentou retribuir, mas Chanyeol segurou-lhe as mãos contra a porta, pressionando mais o corpo dele contra o seu, e tudo o que pôde fazer foi gemer baixinho, tentando rebolar os quadris, tentando manter aquele beijo agressivo, tentando não se perder assim tão cedo, antes mesmo de terem começado para valer.

— O que você imaginou, hm? — perguntou Chanyeol quando se separaram, esfregando o pau de Jongin com a coxa enquanto plantava um chupão na curva do pescoço com o ombro. Jongin arquejou. — Me diz, Nini, o que imaginou? Eu quero saber tudo. E talvez eu faça o que você quer, hm? Te ensinar como os homens crescidos fazem as coisas.

Jongin tinha morrido e aquele era o céu,  não encontrava outra explicação viável.

— Eu… Você me pegando com força… Me enchendo de marcas, me enchendo de tapas, me segurando pelo cabelo enquanto me come por trás… Eu te chupando, você me fazendo engasgar… Você me chupando. Hyung. — Ele apertou seus punhos contra a porta com tanta força que a dor veio num rompante agudo, e gemeu sem conseguir se controlar. — Você pode fazer o que quiser comigo.

Chanyeol o largou de súbito e, sem o apoio do corpo grande, Jongin não teve forças para ficar de pé; foi escorregando pela porta até estar sentado no chão, ofegante, meio tonto e desorientado. Gemeu alto quando Chanyeol segurou-o pelos cabelos, forçando-o a olhar para cima e dar de cara com o pau do outro, já meio ereto, na altura perfeita para que pudesse cair de boca.

— Chupa, Nini. — A ordem não era de fato necessária, mas Jongin a achou sexy mesmo assim. Abriu a boca que nem um cachorrinho, impedido de se aproximar pelo agarre em seus cabelos. — Chupa direitinho e eu vou te recompensar bem, hm? 

Jongin segurou o pau entre os dedos, sentindo o tamanho — não exatamente grande, não muito grosso, exatamente do jeito que costumava deixá-lo mais confortável — e beijou a base demoradamente antes de começar a subir pela extensão. Chanyeol soltava uns resmungos, às vezes apertando seu cabelo tão forte que doía, mas não tentou conduzí-lo; deixou que fizesse o caminho lento até a cabecinha, na qual deu o beijo mais demorado até então. Queria dizer alguma coisa, mas nunca fizera o tipo falante durante o sexo e ficou com vergonha de soltar alguma besteira; em vez disso, apenas meteu na boca o que conseguiu e começou a chupar.

—  _Porra,_ _Jongin_.

Ele nunca o chamava pelo nome. Jongin gemeu contra o pau que lhe enchia a boca, descendo a mão para tocar o próprio por cima do tecido e choramingando quando Chanyeol afastou sua mão dali com o pé.

— Seu prazer hoje é meu — grunhiu, usando do aperto nos cabelos para forçá-lo contra si pela primeira vez. — Eu vou te punir tanto quanto vou te recompensar. Por enquanto,  _foco em_ _mim_. — Lacrimejando um pouco, Jongin levantou os olhos para encará-lo, se sentindo submisso como nunca antes, e Chanyeol xingou alto. — Caralho, você é gostoso demais para o seu próprio bem…

Jongin fechou os olhos, absorvendo aquelas promessas, deixando que Chanyeol comandasse o ritmo até o ponto onde estava simplesmente metendo em sua boca, causando alguns engasgos, a saliva escorrendo pelos cantos da boca. Os lábios já doíam pela posição, a mandíbula reclamava, mas estava tão gostoso… Soltou um muxoxo quando Chanyeol desvencilhou a ambos, provavelmente em vias de gozar, e cravou a atenção no rosto dele, não querendo perder nenhum detalhe. O desgraçado era um pecado enquanto gozava. Mal podia acreditar que o tinha para si.

Para a massagem de seu ego, Chanyeol também perdeu a força nas pernas durante o orgasmo, e ajoelhado no chão, inclinou-se para beijar Jongin com carinho. Ambos ofegavam, por motivos diferentes, e quando se afastaram, sorriram um para o outro. Chanyeol estendeu a mão, juntos foram para o quarto.

— Não tira o pijama — ordenou ele, empurrando Jongin para a cama enquanto se livrava das próprias roupas. — E não se toca, também. Agora é a minha vez de retribuir. — Ele era tão gostoso, com aquele corpinho de academia todo à vista para seus olhos famintos, Jongin sentiu o pau pulsar; já era possível ver o estrago no tecido fininho do pijama, e apesar da vontade irresistível de tocá-lo, manteve-se quietinho. Queria que Chanyeol lhe desse prazer; queria muito gozar. — Puta que pariu. Se você pudesse se ver…

Nu, Chanyeol engatinhou pela cama até que estivesse com a cabeça na altura do pescoço de Jongin e deixou uma trilha de beijos ali, as mãos passeando pelo corpo bonito sem muita preocupação em serem delicadas. Em alguns pontos, elas arranhavam, em outras apertavam com força o suficiente para doer, e Jongin estava uma bagunça, tentando retribuir os toques de maneira decente, porém falhando; tudo o que conseguia era cravar as unhas nos ombros de Chanyeol e pedir por mais.

—  _Hyung_ … — choramingou quando ele beijou-lhe um dos mamilos por cima do pijama, o outro sofrendo pelos estímulos que vinham dos dedos espertos. Com a outra mão, Chanyeol tocou-lhe o pau por cima do pijama, e Jongin arqueou o corpo na cama sem se controlar. —  _Hyung_!

Ele desceu os beijos para a barriga, onde plantou uma trilha de pequenos chupões, promessas de hematomas que Jongin ninaria por dias até o desaparecimento, e beijou o tecido do pijama sob o qual o pau de Jongin doía e implorava por contato, acrescentando a própria saliva ao pré-gozo que já vazava, a litania de hyung, hyung, hyung… parecendo incentivá-lo a ser mais agressivo nos estímulos. Quando o tocasse diretamente, Jongin já conseguia prever a própria morte. Caralho.

— Você não tem direito de ser tão gostoso. Toda vez que eu te vejo nessas blusas curtas, caralho… — Segurando-lhe os cabelos com força, curvou-se para murmurar contra seu ouvido: — É quase como se você quisesse que eu te fodesse na frente de todo mundo. E eu não sei se você gosta, mas ah, eu gostaria de fazer isso.

— Eu… Ah. Você… gostou?

— Se eu gostei? — Abraçou-o, arranhando-lhe as costas do ombro até o começo da bunda, Jongin arqueando-se para facilitar o movimento. — Aquele dia na festa, garoto, foi por pouco que eu não te puxei pelo braço e te comi ali mesmo. Você tava olhando para mim, rebolando essa bunda gostosa…

— Eu sempre quis saber como seria rebolar no seu pau…

— Ah, é? — Deu-lhe um tapa fraco na coxa e então sentou-se no colchão, chamando-o para ocupar o espaço em seu colo. O pau já começava a endurecer de novo. — Então senta aqui.

Jongin mal conseguia sentir as próprias pernas, mas foi mesmo assim, sentando-se e forçando os quadris a se mexerem na força do desespero. Chanyeol não colaborava, também, apertando-lhe as laterais do quadril com força, aproveitando a posição para continuar estimulando seus mamilos por cima da blusa, e Jongin quis implorar para que aquelas roupas simplesmente saíssem do caminho, mas tinha a impressão de que não seria atendido. Arfava, o corpo quente e suando, sentindo o volume crescer abaixo de si e pensando em como seria quando Chanyeol finalmente o comesse. O simples pensamento arrancou de si um gemido alto.

Desorientado, apenas seguiu os comandos de Chanyeol quando ele o empurrou de volta para a cama, colocando-o de quatro, e estapeou sua bunda pela primeira vez. Não foi gentil, ardeu. Jongin gritou.

—  _Mais,_ _hyung_ … — Outro tapa. — Mais, por favor.

— Caralho. — As pancadas vieram em uma sucessão, algumas vezes alternadas com apertões que faziam a carne saltar, e Jongin a certo ponto perdeu a capacidade de se sustentar com as mãos, deixando que o rosto caísse sobre o colchão. Só conseguia gemer. Chanyeol o içou pelos cabelos, forçando-o a ajoelhar-se na cama, colando o tronco às suas costas, e simulou contra si algumas estocadas agressivas. — Sente isso?

— Sim, sim, sim — ofegou. — Oh, hyung.  _Tá tão duro…_

— Estou à altura da sua imaginação, Nini? Estou? — Ele confirmou com a cabeça, incapaz de uma resposta articulada, e Chanyeol riu sacana, mordendo-lhe o ombro, beijando-lhe a nuca. — O que você quer agora? Pede com carinho que eu posso te dar, hm?

— Me come, hyung. Por favor? Eu quero tanto que você me coma. Eu sonhei com isso, hyung. Por favor?

Chanyeol soltou-lhe os cabelos, Jongin desabou de volta na cama e, um minuto depois, sentiu o shortinho do pijama finalmente ser abaixado. Vieram alguns outros tapas, ardendo direto na pele morena, e então a sensação fria do lubrificante — e honestamente quis perguntar de onde Chanyeol tinha tirado aquilo, mas decidiu que não queria mesmo saber. Estava pronto, o corpo vibrando, quando o pau penetrou-lhe pela primeira vez, Chanyeol colando o corpo às suas costas e deixando mais alguns chupões doloridos em seu pescoço antes de cravar um aperto punitivo em sua cintura e começar a comê-lo de fato.

O barulho das peles se chocando, os gemidos alquebrados de Jongin, a sensação do pau alargando-o todinho, os grunhidos de Chanyeol, o estalo dos tapas que ainda levava na bunda, a dor queimando, eram coisas demais. Jongin só conseguia gemer, pedir, perseguindo um orgasmo que parecia cada vez mais próximo.

— Você tá perdido comigo, garoto — disse Chanyeol, de novo forçando-o a se ajoelhar, descendo a mão para o pau necessitado e começando uma masturbação gostosa enquanto mantinha o ritmo das estocadas. — Eu vou te foder de tantos jeitos, em todas as posições que você quiser, eu vou chupar você, eu vou te fazer sentir tanto prazer que você nunca mais vai pensar em sentar em algum pau que não seja o meu. Você ainda acha que sabe de alguma coisa, Nini? Você já aprendeu sua lição?

Num grito alto, desesperado, Jongin gozou intenso, por um longo tempo, saindo de órbita por alguns minutos. Mal sentiu Chanyeol terminando sozinho às suas costas, a porra escorrendo pela pele, porque estava tão dolorido, tão relaxado, tão satisfeito, que não conseguia se concentrar em nada. Mal mantinha os olhos abertos.

Teve o corpo limpado com uma toalha úmida e as roupas totalmente retiradas, Chanyeol abraçando-o por trás para deixar alguns beijinhos na pele que conseguia alcançar. Durante um piscar, sentiu que cochilara; abriu os olhos para um Chanyeol que lhe encarava com doçura, tocando as mil e umas marcas roxas que Jongin exibia no corpo. Parecia que tinha levado uma surra, a melhor surra de todas.

— Isso deve doer um pouquinho amanhã — disse, um pouco apologético, um pouco orgulhoso. — Será que tem problema?

Jongin o beijou, colando os corpos, e quando se separaram, sorriu para ele.

— Eu quero de novo.

 

 


End file.
